Genie!
Genie, stylized Genie! 'is an original series coming to the Wiki Channel. It was picked up for a series January 3, 2015. Overview Belle Ridley is a loner teenage girl who has a funny personality inside of her but is always too shy to show it. Jenny Kate is a popular, social, and ruthless girl who runs the school gossip blog. Jenny constantly targets Belle with her friends and they enjoy tormenting her. But one day, Belle's world is turned upside down when she rubs a golden genie lamp and a genie surprisingly pops out! To her surprise, the genie happens to be Jenny Kate! Jenny is revealed to actually be a magical genie who has been free for over ten years, up until that moment. And when Belle accidentally wishes she can have infinite wishes, Jenny becomes permanent since she cannot undo wishes. Now, to both of the girls' distain, they are stuck together. Throughout the series, the two search for ways to free Jenny. But as time goes on, Belle and Jenny become very close friends. Whether they are bickering, trying to get out of a sticky situation, or laughing together, the two always seem to have a good time with one another. And Belle soon even learns Jenny's wish she's always longed for but was always illegal for genies to grant: to become human. Characters Main Characters *Valéria Madison as '''Belle Ridley '- Belle is a comedic teenage girl who enjoys spending time with her family and her few friends. She doesn’t talk much in school but is very funny around people she is close to. At school, she is targeted by Jenny and her friends and often made fun of. Her world is turned upside down when she finds a genie who happens to be Jenny. Accidentally, Belle wishes to have infinite wishes and this makes Jenny her permanent genie since you can’t undo a wish. Will Belle and Jenny learn to love each other or will they end up ripping each other apart? *Rebecca Anderson as 'Jenny Kate - '''Jenny is a young looking genie who has been free for 10 years after her last master used up his 3 wishes. She has spent her time in a high school as the popular “it” girl who runs the school gossip blog. Jenny lives in her genie lamp and has it hidden in a place where no one can find it. But one night, a storm blows it to the Ridley house backyard where Belle finds it and rubs it. Suddenly, Jenny becomes the new genie of Belle (whenever someone rubs the lamp, the genie becomes theirs). *Harley King as '''Anthony Ridley - '''Anthony is Belle’s little brother who has a crush on Jenny and is the only one who knows, other than Belle, that she is a genie. Anthony is very close to Belle and even though they often fight, they enjoy each other’s company. Anthony is only one year younger than Belle. *Kimberly Parkson as '''Mackenzie Ridley - '''Belle’s older sister who is extremely smart, very mature, and thinks of Anthony and Belle as “children.” She prefers to spend her time doing smart things like writing ''another book or building a robot. *'''David Deluise and Maria Canals-Barrera '''as '''Ryan and Keena Ridley - '''Belle’s parents who are both very quirky. They have absolutely no idea that Jenny is a genie, and don't even know that Jenny's been staying at their house. They just think she visits often and that she's the kids' new friend. They are always being romantic with each other and having date nights. Recurring Characters *TBA as '''Andre Forrester' '- Ricky is a boy in school that has a small crush on Belle ever since she stood up for him when he was being bullied in first grade. Ricky is very sweet and shy, and over the years, he has become more popular. He still hasn't forgotten about what Belle did for him, but she seems like she had forgotten. *TBA as '''Izzie Sanderson - '''Izzie is part of Jenny's entourage at school. She does not know about Jenny's secret. She has always been secretly jealous of Jenny because Izzie used to rule the school, but fakes being friends with Jenny so she can stay popular. She doesn't like Belle, and hates it when Jenny spends more time with Belle. She knows there is something strange about Jenny, and really wants to find it out. Episodes Season One Wiki Channel ordered 15 episodes for the first season of Genie! Category:Heatherblast9's projects Category:Projects Category:Shows Category:Wiki Channel Original Series